Dreams
by Alexriolover95
Summary: What the pets dream about when they go to sleep at night.


**Hey guys! Still waiting for ideas on my other SLP story, Best Friends, but I didn't wish to leave you with nothing again, so I thought of this!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Nighttime fell on New York City and with both owners and pets at home, it was time for sleep. Everyone got in their beds and closed their eyes, to rest and store their energy for the next day. However, while their bodies are asleep, their minds are not, and of course everyone has some kind of dream, even the pets do. And everyone has different dreams from the other, we start with the dreams of a Jack Russell Terrier and a shaggy mongrel.

Max and Duke were sleeping in the living room of their owner, Katie, both were happily asleep, with smiles on their faces as their minds wandered with their doggy thoughts.

Max was dreaming of the days before Duke came, when it was just him and Katie, of course he liked Duke now, but he dreamt about all the bicycle rides they had in Central Park and when they sat down outside to eat dinner on the fire escape, to enjoy the city skyline. Max was happy than, but he was also happy now, since he had Duke as a brother.

Duke was dreaming of his old owner Fred and of the wonderful times they had together when Fred was alive. All the walks, games of catch, and especially the naps they shared together in the same chair over the years. Duke also dreamt what would have happened if he didn't chase that butterfly, that put a sad face on him as he imagined what Fred must have gone through when he didn't wake up to find his Duke by his side.

While the two dogs were having their dreams, in the apartment next door, a white Pomeranian was peacefully having a lovely dream that involved her crush, Max. Gidget dreamt about her and Max sharing a romantic night in Paris, walking the streets while the sun was going down and sharing a pastry together. she then dreamt that the top were on top the Eiffel Tower and they shared a kiss as the moon shined high over the city of love. Gidget sighed as she wished her dream would become a reality.

While Gidget was having her love dream, across, in Max and Duke's apartment building, a dachshund was sleeping with his owner, a boy, in his bed. Buddy was dreaming of enjoying massages on his long back, while resting under the shade of a tree, while sipping a nice cool drink. He sighed both in his dream and in reality as he felt at peace.

Next door to Buddy's apartment, lived a pug, sleeping on a chair in the living room. Mel was dreaming of squirrels taking over the world and the downfall of dogs. He pictured how the world would be run by the furry creatures, and how he would end up bowing in front of the squirrel leader, begging for mercy. This dream made Mel scare inside.

In the same apartment was a fat, grey tabby cat and she was smiling at the thought of something delicious. Chloe was dreaming of many kinds of food, anything except for the disgusting cat food her owner left for her every day. She imagined just laying down on a comfortable couch and being fed such treats like cake and salmon. This made her mouth water as she sighed dreaming of food heaven.

On the roof of the apartment building was where Tiberius the red-tailed hawk lived in his shed, as cold and forbidding as it was, Tiberius still could dream his happy thoughts. He dreamt about flying freely over the city, of course with Gidget on his back enjoying the ride. He also dreamt how as a free predator he could enjoy all the prey he could find and catch, to satisfy his hunger. He licked his beak as he continued to enjoy his predatory bird thoughts.

There was another bird living in the apartment building, a small budgerigar who was in a cage hanging above the floor. As Sweet Pea was resting onto of his perch in the cage, he dreamt about being an actual fighter pilot, flying through twisting canyons. He was enjoying himself as he maneuvered wildly through the natural obstacle course. Sweet Pea made a soft chirp as he rocked his small body back and forth, feeling like he was living the dream.

And then in another apartment building some distance away from this one, lived an elderly basset hound, who was paralyzed in his back legs. Pops was laying down in his bed, sighing a bit sadly as he dreamt what it would be like if all his legs worked. How he could run in a park and catch balls, like most other dogs can.

Back to the other apartment building, there was a guinea pig who was sound asleep in the comfort of his owner, another boy who had his arms around the guinea pig. Norman dreamt what it would be like if he wandered forever about in the venting shafts, how cold and desolate it seemed. He imagined what his owner would feel like if Norman never came back and eventually found his apartment where his owner was in bed when he came in.

And finally, there was the newest pet, a white rabbit who was taken in by a girl named Molly. Snowball was resting in his cage, sleeping on the straw as he enjoyed his new, domesticated life. The rabbit dreamt about his past, how he was left by his owner, a magician and started the flushed pets group, he really wondered how these guys were doing, but he actually preferred the warm, coziness of Molly's room.

And so the night continued on as all the pets had their dreams in peace. As well when the daytime would come, their dreams would end for the time being and they would enjoy their lives in reality. However looking froward to yet another night of dreams.

* * *

 **Again, hope you enjoyed and any feedback is greatly appreciated to help me out in the future!**


End file.
